Dr. Tom
Thomas "Tom" Wexlar also known as Dr. Tom (portrayed by Micheal Riley) is Erica's therapist. His unusual therapy program with Erica, involves sending her back in time to events in her past which she regrets in hopes of fixing them. Synopsis Season 1 Dr. Tom makes his first appearance at the hospital, where Erica goes after having an allergic reaction. He talks to her about her problems and gives her his business card with his address. Erica later goes to that address to meet up with Dr. Tom, he asks her why she has all this problems, she says that she has made lots of bad choices in her life. Dr. Tom askes her to write down all her bad choices, regrets, to make a list. He picks one of them "fall dance", and Erica tells about her regretted dance. After that Dr. Tom and Erica make a commitment and then sends Erica back in time to her high school years. After some struggling and Dr. Tom (appearing as a makeshift hotdog stand operator) giving her pointless leads, Erica finally makes it out of her first session and goes back home. She later goes back to Dr. Tom's office, which has suddenly disappeared. She turns around to find Dr. Tom behind her, wants an explanation about what happened to her but Dr. Tom tells her he's busy and walks off. He does tell her that their next session is soon. A few days later, Erica, working at her uncle's wedding business, White Dreams, goes to the washroom and finds herself in Dr. Tom's office. After overcoming her shock she rushes towards Dr. Tom and asks alot of questions. Dr. Tom reminds her of their deal and, instead, is interested about her not getting into Literati which was also one of her regrets. She tells him about it and again goes back. During her session, she does get into Literati but later on still goes on to quit, saying, "the price is too high". After returning to her own time, her Uncle Ruby tells her to go photocopy some documents. But instead of the copy room, she ends up in Dr. Tom's office. Despite ending up in the same place, he explains to her that she needs to learn to listen to her gut. The first time she rejected Literati was still the right choice for her. Is White Dreams for her though? Also a 'no'. With that he dimisses her. She steps through the door… and quits her job there. The next session starts at Erica's highschool reunion, where Dr. Tom wants to talk to her about her losing her virginity to Zach Creed. Erica explains her regret and goes back and, instead of losing her virginity to Zach Creed, she loses it to Alex Berlin, who at that time was her lab partner. After Erica's session and after her reunion she comes across Dr. Tom. They chat a bit and Erica leaves to go home. Personal life Doctor Tom has a ex-wife and a daughter who left him years ago and came back in season 3, telling him that she became a heroine addict and later got arrested for stealing stuff from his house. He has an ex-fiance, Amanda, who left him and years later apoligized for (S4/E5). Past Doctor Tom was a famous businessman. His daughter left him and his wife to travel abroad with friends because of his anger issues. He killed himself after this by jumping of a skyscraper and landed in Doctor Nadiaahs office where he got the chance to go back and choose to not kill himself. He became a patient of doctor Nadiaah. Later the newspaper says someone talked him off the roof. Powers and Abilities Space-Time Manipulation: * Time Travel: * Consciousness Time Travel: * Teleportation: Door Manipulation: * Door Projection: * Portal Creation: Through any door, Dr. Tom can even draw a symbol of a door on a wall and pass open it as if it was an actual door. Dimensional Manipulation: * Limited Reality Warping: The doctors can warp the reality of their offices and shape it to how they want it just by thinking about it Patients Office Category:Characters